halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:207.223.125.102
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Rise of the Spartans page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oo7nightfire (Talk) 19:45, November 16, 2012 RotS Remake Hello. I just wanted to inform you that I deleted your RotS Remake page, because it seemed to be more like blog post rather than an actually machinima series page (did not contain characters, # of seasons and episodes, links, etc.). the page basically explained what you were planning to do & what you have done so far. So, I suggest you create a blog post informing people to audition/help you with this remake. Here's what you wrote, just copy and paste it to the blog: Created by demonangelproductions. We intend to get most if not all of the original cast back together for a remake of this well done machinima. Now most of you people are probably thinking "OH MY GOD THIS GUY'S CRAZY HE'S GOING TO RUIN THE SERIES". I would like to inform all of you viewers out their that, that is not my intention and that I only intend to make the series longer and with adding some new charectors into the series one of which is named Frost. I am also going to give every charector a proper introduction in season one. By proper introduction we mean that we're giving every charector an origin story. The episodes are planned to be around two hours and I know that's a long time but try to at least find it in your hearts to give us a chance. I am open to any new ideas regarding the machinima as they do not fall under the catagory of flat out stupid. I also plan on changing some of the ways that the charectors act but not in a crazy drastic way. Take Sev for instance I don't personally bielieve that Arbiter made him ruthless enough and I intend to make Sev if not the darkest machinima charector in Rise of the Spartans. During the first few seasons you will notice something about Sev and that is that he is not trying to harm Archangel or in this case myself and their is a reason for that so please understand that by the end of the series everything will be clear to you and if you still bielive something to be unclear you can message my account Archangel Lucas. I have by the way already spoken to TricksterPDH5 who plays as "Commander Ryan" and he will be coming back to assume his role. I am however changing a few things with King's squad such as letting them live longer even though Audrey's death was not confirmed. You will also get to meet Clyde's sister Casey. I read some of the part seven coments and I have decided to give Ray more screen time. A lot more for that matter. I have read many comments from a ROTS fan on the wiki who claims that he would like to see Sev and Sahjook fight together and I would agree that it would be rather interesting to send both of those dark warriors into battle together. We are not however going to make everyone's armor color go green because I'll be honest the color does not suit half of the charectors and their is no way I would be able to look at Ray with a straight face if he was in fully green armor. Nevermind Ocelot. But back to my point I am always allowing new body actors but keep in mind if a main charector would join the server than they would play as their own charector. I currently need voice actors for some of the new charectors all of which are humans. If you want to try out simply message my account 'Archangel Lucas. ' Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:27, November 16, 2012 (UTC)